Pairs
by iloveselgomez13
Summary: When Mr. Schue tells Glee club that they are to pair up to do a song, and the pairs would be drawn out of a hat. How will Quinn deal with her feelings for a certain brunette.


Rachel rushed to the front of the classroom a grin plastered on her face and Quinn had to admit she looked cute when she was excited, sighing Quinn looked away. She wouldn't let anyone hear her say Rachel Berry looked cute. No that was ridiculous if anyone even asked her what she thought of Rachel Berry then she would answer with a smirk, 'I spend no time think about _her _she is of no importance to me,' this was in fact a lie. A lie which covered up her feelings for Rachel because Quinn could never tell a single soul that she liked Rachel, that she liked Rachel more then she wanted to. Sighing she wished she was still hiding the fact from herself but she had admitted she liked Rachel quite a while ago she didn't know when it started, probably around the time she joined Glee but it was there nagging at her, Rachel was there because Rachel was always in her thoughts.

"So I was thinking we could start with a simple song," Rachel started and Quinn watched as Rachel formed the words mentally kicking herself for doing such a stupid thing.

She found herself getting all hot a flustered and was thankful to Mr. Schue when he interrupted Rachel saying he had already picked the song they were going to be singing. She watched Rachel's face drop and she wished she could do something to stop the smile sliding of her face but she didn't she just watched as she sat back down next to Finn.

Finn, Quinn thought as she gritted her teeth together, Finn had her twisted around his little finger, it was more than obvious she liked him. She hadn't exactly tried to hide it. Pushing this thought out of her head she pulled her attention back to Mr. Schue, anything to stop her from thinking about Rachel.

"Now I was thinking we could get you all to pair up," Mr Schue said and Quinn glanced at Rachel to see her smiling at Finn, they would pair up just wonderful, "But instead of the usual people you pair up with you would put your name in a hat and whoever you pull out is the person your paired up with. Now some off you won't be going in the hat because you'll be the one picking people so if Rachel, Finn, Arite, Mercedes, Brittany and Santana if you could stand over here," He said pointing to the other side of the room, "You will be picking out of the hat of names."

It didn't take long to get everyone organised so far, Finn was parried up with Puck (Everyone was surprised when neither kicked up a fuss after what had gone on with the baby), Artie was with Tina and Brittany was with Kurt.

"Quinn," Rachel mumbled and Quinn was more surprised at how quiet she had spoke then at the fact she was Rachel's partner.

Rachel had walked over to Quinn but they didn't say anything to each other it was obvious Rachel was less than happy at the fact she wasn't paired up with Finn. Santana had been parried up with Mike Chang and Mercedes is with Matt Rutherford.

"You are to work on a song together and then sing it to the rest of the group in a week; you can either stay here and practise or go home. Have fun." Mr. Schue said smiling at them all before leaving them to their own devices.

Standing up and facing Quinn Rachel looked at her expectantly, "You can come to mine if you would like, it would be better of us to be in private so no one can disturb us."

Quinn had always wanted to know what Rachel's house looked like and without sounding to egger had jumped at the chance of going to her home. Of course she hadn't thought about the fact that she would have to face her Dad's and that she hadn't exactly been the nicest person to Rachel, that had come to her in the car about a block away from Rachel's house. And to say she was feeling nervous was an understatement.

"You can stay for tea of course that is up to you, I think we are ordering out tonight," Rachel mumbled and Quinn was surprised at how nervous Rachel was at asking Quinn a simple question.

"Your adorable," Quinn muttered she hadn't realised it had slipped out of her mouth until Rachel was starting at her like she was headless chicken, gulping Quinn added, "I'd love to stay for tea."

Rachel smiled warmly at Quinn and nodded, "I'll just text my Dad's and tell him your staying there both at work right now but I'm sure one of them will be home soon and they'll need to know for when they order."

Rachel led them inside and Quinn was met with a warm homely feeling that she liked, she was led to the kitchen and Rachel offered a drink which she gladly accepted.

"Why are you been so nice to me?" Quinn suddenly blurted out and she knew how forward Rachel was and wished she could take it back, she didn't want an answer.

Rachel frowned before a smile lit up her beautiful face, "I'm attracted to you and when your attracted to someone I thought you were suppose to be nice to them though that might not be how you treat people you like."

Rachel turned on her heal to rummage through the fridge from something and Quinn was left to take in what she had said but it wasn't going in, had Rachel just admitted to having feelings for her? Taking a step back from the island counter she as leaning on she started at Rachel's back.

"Did you just say you liked...me?" Quinn asked Rachel her voice showing no emotion.

"Yes Quinn I just admitted I like you."

Quinn was sure no one looked as surprised as she did right now, "What about Finn?"

Rachel turned around and she looked like she was in thought, "I like Finn but there is a difference between you both that I don't practically want to say, would you like to go to my room to practise the song though we should probably pick one first. Do you have one in mind because if you don't I do?"

Quinn she nodded like an idiot before she managed to get out, "I don't have a song."

Rachel led them to her room which Quinn was surprised she liked, the pale yellow walls made it a warm and peaceful place to be and she could see herself spending a lot of time in there. _Stop it Quinn, _she thought, _this is the only time you're spending here._

Just because Rachel liked her too there was no way she would be doing a single thing about it after all it was Rachel Berry and no one was meant to know she liked Rachel Berry not even Rachel herself.

They had ended up getting along fine after that and had practised a song she didn't know but enjoyed all the same, they had finished by watching a movie and soon after that her Dad came in with Chinese.

They had gone back to her room when Quinn had said she had wanted to stay a little bit longer because she had decided that she had worried what people thought about her way to long and she liked Rachel Berry way too much to pass up on opportunity to finally tell her how she feels.

This was unlike Quinn but maybe she was sick of been the Quinn everyone thought they knew and she ready to be the Quinn Rachel brought out. They were sat on Rachel's bed listening to her iPod when Quinn decided to lean in and kiss her. It was just a short kiss, their lips had connected and Quinn had pulled away before Rachel could even respond.

"I like you too," Quinn said smiling nervously, "or how you put it, I'm attracted to you too."

Rachel just looked at her blankly before a smile took over her face and she tackled Quinn with a bear hug and gently kissed Quinn again.

*****Okay so my first Glee story hope its okay, reviews are welcome. **

**Thank you for reading*****


End file.
